Have Faith In Me
by Italia Feliciana Vargas
Summary: After Italy finds out about Holy Rome's death he did not think he could love again. Until WW1 Italy has never forgotten Holy Rome and never thought to fall in love again. Then he meets Germany, a nation so similar to his first love. Romano's vow to his brother on the night of the Holy Roman Empire's death never forgotten. Will Romano destroy any chance of love Italy has?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys~! My name is Miharu! This i my first story. I really hope its good. Lets start!

* * *

Rain. All Italy could see was rain. Running through the dark streets of Rome trying to see past the tears and rain drops as he headed towards the southern part of Italy, to his brother. His heart weighed down with pain His love was gone, the only name going through his head was the one of his deceased love.

Holy Roman Empire.

His love promised to come home. Italy waited, day after day, patiently for Holy Rome. He believed he would come home, Italy was so sure. The young, small nation gave him his deck broom and they even kissed on it. Then how come Italy waited so long. France was to be the bearer of bad news and tell the poor hopeful boy and oh he wished that he didn't end the empire's life, France watched as the green clad maid as he ran out the door.

As Italy ran up the steps to his brother's house he tripped on his untied shoelaces and felt the pain as the dress tore through the cheap fabric as his knee scrapped the ground. His dull amber eyes gazed brokenly as the blood washed of the cobblestone and into the ground. Getting up on shaky legs he walked the final steps to his older sibling's door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

The only answer the young Italian was a echo of "_CHIGIIII!_"

_Bam_

_Bang_

The young boy started to turn and walk back to Austria's house a bang made him turn back in surprise. there in the doorway stood Italy Romano in his night clothes with an angry, but shocked expression on his face. "Fratello! The fuck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at that uptight bastard's house waiting for the potato asshole to come home? Wait. Why are you here?"

As the older Italian twin questioned Italy he slowly noticed his current state. Down trodden eyes, red and puffy, dress torn slightly at the knees, and soaked to the bone. Needless to say Romano was surprised. Gesturing for his brother to come in Romano got a change of clothes and slightly cold pasta. It suddenly occurred to Italy that it was night and his brother was getting ready for bed.

" Mi dispiace. I didn't know you were sleeping.", apologizing the young boy hugged his brother.

" Idiota. Its okay to come to me for your problems to be solved. Now tell me what the fuck happened."

Nodding at his brother Italy to him his story. How he was starting his chores, how France pull him to the side, how Hungary held him when the news came that Holy Rome was dead, how he traveled to his brother of all people for support. Romano sat there the whole time as his brother told his story. When he finished Romano said, " Stay the night here then go back to Austria's house in the morning. And I'm not taking no for a fucking answer. I'm tired, you're tired and wet, go change and get to fucking bed. Got it fratellino?" Agreeing Italy ate his pasta, washed the plate, and got ready for bed.

Romano was in bed waiting for sleep to take him to a dreamland as his door opened slowly. Looking up he saw Italy stand there clutching a pillow in his hands waiting for an invitation. Groaning, Romano pulled back the covers for his unusually quiet brother. As the two lay there Romano realized how much his family(and Spain) meant to him. Watching Italy's peaceful face in the sleep that evaded himself he vowed to protect him from this kind of pain...

Forever.

* * *

Wandering aimlessly through a field of absolute devastation, a man walked. As a fluffy, yellow bird few near his head he walked. White hair glistening in the moonlight, red eyes scanning the land for any living soul, pale skin red with blood and covered in sweat. He can basically smell the approaching rain. When he was about to leave the battlefield the albino heard coughing. Looking through the land for the source of noise. As he came closer he saw a boy.

A boy?

Question fluttered through his head, the white haired man looked for any injuries. His noticeable characteristics where absolutely puzzling. Wounds littered his 10 year old sized body, blond hair matted with dirt, flesh and blood, half-lidded blue eyes starred at him with a pleading in his eyes.

"What's your awesome name?"

"I don't know"

Finally the pain had made the blonde faint. Picking him up the albino smiled softly. His word leaving with the wind and upcoming rain.

" I am the awesome Prussia. Since your my new bruder, you can call me Gilbert."

Walking away with the blonde boy safely tucked in his arms Prussia noticed the flags in the area. One was Frances and the others was the Holy Roman Empires. Laughing softly he new that the future was going to be awesome as hell. He just hoped to hell that the boy knew who he was and why he was in a battlefield any way. Smirking the albino headed for his home with a chirping bird behind him.

* * *

Hungary looked in the young maid's room, tears streaming down her face. God was right, poor Italy had gone. Left the house, the Hungarian walked slowly down the mansion's hallway. Pictures of Austria's bosses lined the wall. All of the painted with such detail she wished that she had the skills to do that.

A certain man walked down the same hall in her direction. Slightly messy dark hair with a hair curling upwards from the left side of his forehead. Purplish eyes watching her slightly shaken form. Austria asked the worst question to ask at the time.

"Where is Italy? Why did she leave? I demand to know this instant.", his voice rang with authority a noble could only hope to posses. Hungary fidgeted with the hem of her night gown. He could tell she was nervous. Hungary opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. Dismissing her with a wave of his hand he watched as she went to her room, then walked into the young Italian's room.

His sentence broke the night's graceful silence. As Europe slept his words were not heard by anyone.

"Please come back Holy Rome... just so Italy can."

* * *

fratellino- little brother

mi dispiace- i'm sorry

bruder- brother

* * *

Yes in my story Austria is good to act nice to Italy. Yes this is a Holy Rome is Germany story. I hope to hell it was good. Please no flames! Ciao~!

-Miharu


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Its Miharu~! I hope you liked the first chapter. Anyway here is another chapter, I hope it doesn't suck.

* * *

When Italy woke up it was just dawn. The birds were chirping and the world was doused in the morning dew and water from the last night's storm. Smiling softly Italy got out of bed but was soon stopped when the grip on his waist had tightened. Looking at the bed in confusion he saw his brother sleeping soundly next to him. As Italy gently pried Romano off of him the memories of last nights events slowly came around in his head.

The brunette got out of bed and dressed in his now dry maid's dress. His warm amber eyes had slowly turned dull as he trudged down the stairs to the kitchen. Italy had seen fresh picked tomatoes on the island in the kitchen. Tying on his apron tightly he went outside to the barn and got fresh eggs. The Italian decided to cook breakfast. As he struggled to form a worthy recipe to make he decided to cook an Egg and Tomato scramble.

Lighting a fire in the cooking pit he readied to make food. Peeling a tomato of its skin he diced it to little pieces before setting it in a bowl to the side. Mincing garlic he left it on the cutting board to the side before cutting two pieces of baguette and toasting them on the cooking rack above the fire, turning them. While they toasted on the fire, Italy pulled out another bowl and a pan cracking the eggs in the bowl and adding the diced tomatoes he began to whisk it all together with fresh picked basil. Turning to take the toasted bread off the fire he put them carefully on two plates before putting the pan of the fire to let it warm up.

Adding the garlic to the mixture of eggs and tomatoes in the bowl the stirred them together. Getting lost in thought he didn't hear Romano come down the stairs. When the pan got hot Italy dumped the mixture in at a slow pace, watching the food cook he didn't see Romano pluck a tomato of the counter and munch on it while his fratellino cooked. It smelled so damned good. His mouth began to water in anticipation. After pushing the eggs around for a couple minutes he waited for the tomatoes to set and heat. Only when he turned to pick up the plates he saw Romano eating a tomato watching him cook.

"Buongiorno fratellone!", said Italy trying to plaster the best smile on his face only to face horribly. Romano smiled and asked if he needed any help, shaking his head no Italy shooed Romano away to the dinning room table. Minutes later Italy came out holding on a platter the two magnificent dishes and milk. Setting them down on the table he served his brother before himself.

The two siblings ate in comfort while Italy wanted to know how he gained independence from Spain to be known as the Kingdom of Sicily. Smirking with pride Romano told him all about the story on how the Spanish Council didn't want someone like him who couldn't clean or cook properly and Spain had to give him Independence. Apparently it was all Romano's "plan" to get independence. Laughing at his brother's antics they finished breakfast and cleaned up.

Bidding Italy farewell as he began to walk to Austria, Romano hated that he could do nothing but wait as his brother's heart tried to mend all the broken pieces of his shattered love.

_Damn you Holy Rome. Making a promise you could never keep, _Romano thought, _stay strong Feliciano. Don't let anyone else brake your heart._

* * *

As Italy neared Austria's mansion the beautiful Italian morning turned to a graceful Austrian night. Sighing he walked up the marble staircase to the door and opened it with hesitation. Inside the beautiful mansion he heard a piano playing a sorrowful melody. Walking into the piano room there playing his grand piano was Austria and forever by his side Hungary. Gathering his courage he waited until the music had stopped before speaking.

" I- I'm back , Miss Hungary", came the small boy's voice in the grand room.

Gasping the two countries looked behind them to see Italy at the door, silent tear streaming down his face.

" Italy! Oh, Italy are you okay? Are you hurt?", Hungary asked the distraught boy wiping the tears off his face. " Don't ever scare like that again!Istenem Olaszországban! soha nem ilyet! én és Ausztriában annyira aggódik."

"Hungary... let me talk to Italy by my self please.", asked Austria. After his voice rang through the sea of questions and statements Hungary nodded and left to chores left over from the day. The air was so tense Italy had trouble breathing. Then the sophisticated man walking from his position at the piano, expensive clothes waving in his wake, to the trembling little figure by the door.

Oh how Italy was scared. He was worried what his punishment was. No dinner? Chores all day? Wash all the floors in the mansion? Oh what is it. The young Italian was so worried.

Stopping in front of Italy his expression was unreadable. Then crouching down he hugged Italy, tears streaming down his face.

" Italy. Its okay to cry in front of me my dear girl. I miss Holy Rome too. So does Hungary. Please don't look so sad it doesn't suit a pretty girl like you. Smile for me, Hungary, Romano, Spain, France, and for Holy Rome.", as his little speech went on Italy began to cry. He cried hard, so hard he didn't correct Austria on the fact of his gender.

"Grazie... grazie. Ti amo così tanto Sacro Romano Impero. torna da me."

In the darkness as the candles began to run out the two cried in peace. Their tears and words never made it to Holy Rome.

* * *

Ti amo così tanto Sacro Romano Impero. torna da me.- i love you so much holy roman empire. come back to me

Istenem Olaszországban! soha nem ilyet! én és Ausztriában annyira aggódik- my god italy! never do that again! me and austria were so worried

Buongiorno fratellone - good morning big brother

* * *

So how was it? The egg and tomato scramble is very good mama e papa would make it for me every sunday morning before mass. Ciao~

-Miharu


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao~! Its a me Miharu. I'm on a roll today. I just wrote two chapters and now this one. Cause i forgot to put it in the other chapters. Im going to try and make this chapter super long kay~!

I don't own Hetalia. Just the plot.

* * *

As the blonde boy woke up he was so confused. Where was he? Who was that man? Why is he in pain?

Sitting up he found that his clothes had been discarded and he was in only his undergarments, but when he tried to move his chest the young boy found that it had been bound in a thick layer of bandages. The white of the bandages was slowly turning a dark red. As he slowly looked around he room surveying every nook and cranny, looking at every detail, watching the movements in the corner of his eyes he tensed. Looking at the door as it closed the white haired man came back.

" Oh! You're awake! Kesesesese~! How awesome! I am the great and awesome Kingdom of Prussia, but you can call me Prussia or Gilbert. Now can you tell me your awesome name?", Prussia said with an air of confidence and narcissistic tone. As the blonde look at his hands with were in his lap, he searched in his mind for an answer. Who was he, and why was he hurting? Seeing Prussia was given only the silence as his answer he decided on another round of his awesome questions.

"Kesesese~. So since you don't know your name or anything, are you a country? Do you want a new awesome name?"

" I think I am. I- My new name is Germany. Is that all right with you ?"

"I'm your new bruder, so call me bruder or just the awesome Prussia. Hmmm. That's a good name, but you need a human name too. So you can have an awesome name like my name"

Thinking a minute Germany sat there. Prussia waited playing with his awesome Gilbird. In silence the two sat one thinking, the other playing. Suddenly as Prussia was about to nod off Germany spoke up, " Ludwig... My name is Ludwig." Smirking at the blonde Prussia got up as if to announce to the whole world his deepest darkest secret.

"Kesesese~! Then since my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt yours is Ludwig Beischmidt. Yah! We have totally awesome names! Get rest bruder 'cause we are gonna train when you get better! Kesesese~!"

With that the new nation watched as the man he now called brother run to the door yelling how awesome he is. Sweat dropping Germany wondered what he had gotten himself into. But still the question remains, who the hell is he?

* * *

Picking up Italy, Austria walked to her room carrying the small nation bridal style. Passing by the paintings in the hallways that depicted either him, his bosses, or Holy Rome. Looking down at Italy he pushed a piece of hair out of his face. He had never known much Italian he still picked up on the words 'I love you'.

_Young love should never be broken up like this. _

In that moment Austria wished they lived in a world were there was no war, no heartbreaks, no pain. Stopping at the door to Italy's room he shifted him in his arms before opening the door. Closing the door with the heel of his foot, Austria pulled backed the covers on the bed and laid Italy down before tucking him in.

" Sleep well Italy. No girl's heart should break this early."

Leaving the nation's room Austria was surprised to see Prussia standing there. The albino smirked at the Austrian and started to walk to the sitting room the Austria in tow. When they sat on the red satin couches, red pillows sat near the arm of the couch. Mahogany wood wax to perfection shone in the moonlight as the two men sat there in complete silence. The weight of the air was torture.

Breaking the silence, shattering the tense atmosphere into pieces Prussia spoke. But he wasn't playful and all, he was business. " So I take it the Holy Roman Empire has disbanded. What about Italy huh? Can you take care of Italy knowing about 'her' heartbreak?" This shocked Austria to the core, the Prussian's voice was cold and demanding. This caused Austria to think of Italy's future broke his heart even more, her life was in turmoil as it was.

" I don't know, but I will take care of her no matter what Prussia. I view her as my own child. So I will take care of her for a while till she wants to live with her brother. It will all be up to her in the end Prussia and you know that."

Before Austria could say more the albino in front of him began to laugh. He didn't know why so he merely shrugged it off as ignorance. As the two discussed Italy and politics revolving their countries they never saw Hungary smile at Austria's words nor did they see Italy stand in his doorway listening to them. Even Italy couldn't help but want to be unified with his brother, so he went back to his room and slept with a smile on his face.

.

.

.

Family was forever. but then what was love.

* * *

3 years later~

Austria sat at his piano playing Beethoven with Hungary at his side. He never knew how smoothly the past years has gone by since Holy Rome. He smiled knowing that Italy's smile were now real and not faked like they were before.

"Hey, hey Papa can I have some wine~?"

This caused him to miss a note on the melody he was engrossed in. Looking in the room for the voice he and Hungary searched together through the mansion for the singer.

"Hey, hey Mama! Hey, hey Mama~!"

The next part of the song brought him and Hungary to Italy's room. Ever so quietly he opened the door listening to the song that even he knew.

"No matter what I do I can never forget~ The taste of bolognese from the other day~!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle , there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

I am Hetalia~!"

Smiling at the singing that Italy have unknowingly gave them he listened to the innocent melody presented.

"Ah~ The world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush~!

And now we get a -_ toast with our boots._"

The sudden change in Italy's voice had shocked Austria to the core. Tilting his head Italy continued.

"Hetalia~"

Turning Italy saw them in the doorway and run up to Hungary and clapped happily. " My voice is changing! I'm starting to sound like a boy for once."

"I know! I'm so proud of you!"

Austria stood there drinking in the fact that he mistook Italy for a girl. Then he listened in on their conversation.

" I kinda sound like a homo don't I?"

"I know Italy. I know."

Then and there Austria had decided to buy Italy some suitable clothes.

* * *

" ? I would like to be unified with my fratellone again. Will you allow me?"

Looking at Italy he sighed, Austria knew this day would come but didn't expect it so soon. Nodding at Italy, he gave him a soft ' Go ahead'. With a smile Italy ran off to his room so he can pack. It was a beautiful February and he and his brother were making arrangements for their unification. The 17th of March was perfect for the. He didn't know why though but still agreed none of the less.

Oh how Italy could wait.

.

.

.

Yes God had faith in him.

.

.

.

As did his and Romano's people.

.

.

.

Faith was all he needed.

.

.

.

Family was forever.

* * *

Woah! Im soooooooo tired so good night readers!

Ciao~

Buonanotte

-Miharu


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys~! Sorry bout the last chapter.. i tried to make it long but i was so tired. Ima make up for it on this chapter.

I don't own Hetalia~

* * *

Italy and Romano stood on a stage waiting for their bosses to finish the Unification with their signatures. Standing in the warm September sun Italy had wondered why the first date for the Unification was turned down. Was that date too early for the people of their states to accept the idea? Maybe that's why the date had been pushed so far back. But to the Italian twins the first date had been so special because it was their birthday.

The perfect day was then, but it was still a good day for today. At first when Romano requested the date he had forgot the importance of it. When Italy finally remember he smacked his forehead in shame. How can someone forget their birthday like he did. Looking over at Romano, Italy smiled. His brother wearing his best clothes: An elegant silk red coat that ended near the back of his knees, a small scarf that flowed down in small waves to his collar bone, a blue brooch that had settled itself in the middle, fancy black button up shirt that was made of the best cotton straight from America shone in the sun as he left his coat unbuttoned, and matching black pants with tailor made shoes. His hair had shone brightly in the August sun, combed to perfection his dark brown hair was finished with a hair curl that went up on the right side on his forehead curling dramatically to look like half a heart.

Italy was dressed in a similar outfit but his was a dark navy blue with white. He too had his hair combed to perfection, but a hair curl popped out from behind his left ear to create the other half of the two's heart in their hair. And of course their bosses were dressed in their bests also. For today was a special day, one that no one could stop.

In the crowd as the bosses of the two state signed the papers, stood five certain people. In all her glory was Hungary, she was dressed in a deep red silk dress that was obviously made from Hungarian folk women, as it was a traditional dress from her homeland it was no surprise that the others with her were dressed in their traditional clothes. Prussia stood wearing his military uniform, next to him was Spain cheering Romano on as the Italian signed the papers underneath his bosses dressed in his matador suit not even embarrassed in the least, last of all was France adorning his military outfit as well not noticing the lust filled gazes from women near by.

The crowd cheered as Italy and Romano signed the last place for them to sign. Together the two stood as one as the sun went down and the festivities began, their people stood proudly in front of them chanting _"Viva! Viva! Viva Italia!"_ The five countries in the crowd had pulled the newly unified brothers into the crowd to celebrate. To Romano, this was a new way to make sure that Italy's heart will always be protect. He felt shame knowing that before _his_ death, he never gave a damn about family because everyone wanted Italy over him.

To Italy, this gave him and his brother a chance to be family again. After Grandpa Rome died no one wanted Romano only him. It made him so guilty that Romano had be second best to him for centuries on end. But now thanks to their Unification, he could give his brother the love that only Spain had ever shown him. Little did the younger know that showering his older brother in love would cause complications in the future.

Dusk till dawn everyone partied. From old to young, smart to stupid, family and family, northern to southern, everyone forgot their differences even Austria and Prussia. Any sorrows know were forgotten to the wine's brilliancy, empty stomach filled with pasta and tiramisu, happiness filled the air.

This emotion was needed after all the Italian Independence Wars.

* * *

Germany stood in the hall of his new home. Veins popped out on his forehead as he looked at the mess in front of him. There in all hi glory was a drunken, naked Prussia sleeping on the floor of the kitchen with a bottle of Italian wine clutched in pale, white hands. Walking over in his now 16 year old body kicking his bruder with a steel toed boot.

Hard.

In.

His.

Vital.

Regions.

That woke up the inebriated albino. Dodging the well aimed wine bottle Germany kicked Prussia hard in the side. Groaning in discomfort and excruciating pain the albino got up on wobbly legs. He cursed at his brother in German while the blonde just smirked in victory.

" Bruder! Was zur Hölle! Meine lebenswichtigen Regionen zerstört danken Ihnen! Du verdammtes Arschloch! Nun, warum haben Sie wecken die ehrfürchtige mich aus meinem Schlaf genial?"

" Time to train bruder. Or did you forget? But first clean the mess you made, get dressed, then meet me for training."

Snarling at his brother, Prussia wished that his country was still here. Just so he can fucking declare war on Germany. Laughing the entire way to his room he laughed, his brother was a motherfucking sadist. Just like him.

* * *

Germany waited in the training field for his brother,deciding to lay down on the grass while he waited, he watched clouds float by in the sky. As he relaxed a sharp pain had hot through his head, followed by more sharp pains till he finally blacked out.

.

.

.

_When Germany came to he was in a field of flowers with a canvas sitting in front of him. On the canvas was a painting. Looking closer he had noticed the painting depicted a girl. A young girl in green. Her white apron stained with red tomato sauce._

_Auburn hair hidden in a white handkerchief a dramatic curl had poked from the left of her face creating a half of a heart. A slightly chubby face had been the center of the childish painting an eye closed smile had mad its way on her angelic face. She looked no more than six._

_"What are you doing? Ve~"_

_Turning to the source of the voice he saw the girl standing there the same smile on her face. She had on he same outfit as in the painting but it was clean. Embarrassed he hid the painting in the black cloak he had on._

_"No-n-Nothing."_

_Why was he stuttering? The girl looked at him and smiled. In her hands was a push broom, her face was slowly turning red._

_" I wanted to say goodbye. When you go to war will you come back home?"_

_Nodding to the young girl even though he didn't know what she was talking about. She had smiled when he said that. Germany was surprised when she had pushed to broom in his hands._

_"Keep it with you. I want you to remember me while you're in war." Nodding softly he told her " I Promise"_

_Giving him a kiss on the lips the girl had wished him good luck. Germany walked of to war with some army troops. He heard her yell out to him._

_"Good luck-"_

Before he can hear the rest of her sentence he was woken up by a brutal kick to the side. Jerking up out of the dreamland he was in he kicked a person where the sun doesn't shine.

" Goddammit West! Stop kicking my awesome vital regions! You asshole! Kesesese!"

Looking up sharply he saw his brother standing in front of him sober and ready for training. Breathing hard he clutched his head, messing up his perfectly slicked back blonde hair. Blue eyes had been dilating ever since he was woken up so abruptly were wide with unknown fear. Why did his heart feel like it was breaking into a million pieces and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

" Hey West. C'mon we gotta train like ya said. Hey whats wrong with you Ludwig? Why you like that, did you have a bad dream?", asked Prussia. He seemed genuinely worried for him. Not knowing what to do Germany shook his head and told him it was just a dream. Picking up their weapons of choice the had begun their training session. The younger didn't know what that dream had meant so he just shrugged it of as a dream.

He didn't think it would ever effect him.

.

.

.

But he was wrong.

* * *

France sat in his lavish sitting room drinking his fine french wine reading a newspaper from Italy. He smiled as he read the article about the Unification of the two parts of Italy. France always knew that Italy and Romano would both get independence, one way or another. He felt proud of the two Italians.

Emptying his fifth bottle of wine he drank half of it. In his drunken stupor he didn't hear Canada or England enter the room. Tears streamed down his face, he dropped to his knees and pleaded for forgiveness from God.

"Oh, la petite Italie. Je suis heureux pour vous, mais je dois admettre que j'avais été le seul à tuer Saint Empire romain germanique. Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonnez-moi petit frère. S'il vous plaît Dieu. Laissez Italie pardonnez-moi de mon péché contre lui. Amen."

France had felt two sets of arms embrace him. Looking up startled he saw England and what's his name hug him in a tight embrace. Tears streamed down their faces like they could feel his pain and sorrow. He had never hoped to be forgiven by anyone but he never knew that England and Cadania or whatever could forgive him for killing an innocent boy.

Hugging them back the three cried as the French afternoon slowly turned to a cold, quiet night. Together in the sitting room they all fell asleep holding each other. A burden gone off France's shoulders that night.

.

.

.

The burden of killing the Holy Roman Empire.

* * *

Bruder! Was zur Hölle! Meine lebenswichtigen Regionen zerstört danken Ihnen! Du verdammtes Arschloch! Nun, warum haben Sie wecken die ehrfürchtige mich aus meinem Schlaf genial?- Brother! What the hell! My vital regions are destroyed thank to you! You fucking asshole! Now why did you wake the awesome me up from my awesome sleep?

Oh, la petite Italie. Je suis heureux pour vous, mais je dois admettre que j'avais été le seul à tuer Saint Empire romain germanique. Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonnez-moi petit frère.- Oh, little Italy. I am happy for you, but I will admit that I had been the one to kill Holy Roman Empire. I'm so sorry. Forgive me little brother.

S'il vous plaît Dieu. Laissez Italie pardonnez-moi de mon péché contre lui. Amen- Please God. Let Italy forgive me for my sin against him. Amen

* * *

I hope you liked it guys! I plan to have the story to be about 20-30 chapters long.

If you guys have any requests for a story I will write for you depending on the idea itself and how long you want it.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys~ I'm back! So did you guys like the last chapter? I hope you did cuz here is number 5

I don't own hetalia

* * *

World War 1

Walking through the forest near the Italian border Germany held a stick close to his chest. His green uniform blending in easily with the trees and foliage around him Germany was on a mission. His boss ordered it himself: Find and kill the descendant of the Great Roman Empire. Germany was told that the descendant was very elusive when it came to ambushes or attacks that are planned, but he would never be ready for the following events.

A long, long time ago there was a man named the Roman Empire. He had everything that a country like him could ever dream of having to hold in their power. Rome had fame, money, land, even women. Then he disappeared one day leaving a legacy behind. His descendant.

" This is strange," he said to himself," I had just crossed the border with a wooden stick. I never had had an easier trip. I can even eat some more wurst now!" Holding the stick firmly in his hands he pressed on.

" Every time I had encountered a soldier they had disappeared all of the sudden. He probably has a plan to attack me. Yes, that must be it. Its all an elaborate plan to get me to lower my guard."

Walking further into the foreign land Germany suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

What

the

fuck.

In front of the tall blonde man was a box that had the word TOMATOES stamped across it in red. He couldn't help but to sweatdrop at the sight of the box. " Why is there a box of tomatoes here?", he said using the stick to tap the box lightly. Germany jumped in surprise when the box started to visibly shake and he heard a "WOAH!" come out the box. Stepping back one step the box seemed to talk even more.

"H-hi! I'm a tomato box fairy! I came here to be your friend. Let's play together!"

"Sounds like there is someone is there.", Germany said gripping the lid of the box tightly in his hands.

Again came the same terrified yell," There's no one inside! Don't open it!" That caused the German to pull hard on the box.

"D-darn. This is heavy." Lifting the tightly shut box's lid higher and higher till it broke off. Inside revealing a man in a tan military uniform to pop up screaming reasons why Germany shouldn't kill him. The momentum from the force he was using to pull the lid off sent Germany flying to the ground. "Please don't kill me I have relatives in Bayern! I want..." on and on the excuses went till Germany got up.

Pulling the man by the collar of his uniform Germany said, "Let me ask you a question. Are you the descendant of Rome, my enemy?" With that the man stopped cry and asked, " Huh? You know my Grandpa Rome. I'm Italy. Grandpa Rome's grandson." Germany starred at the man before dropping him on his ass.

"Vee~ I knew you weren't a bad guy! But it looks like we can get along!", as Italy went on rambling Germany thought, _ Is this guy for real?_ With a sudden realization he realized it must have been a trap to make him lower his guard in front of the enemy. Unstrapping his rifle from his back Germany bashed the butt of the gun in Italy's cheek. The reaction he got was unusual as well.

Italy rolled on the grass banging his arms up and down kicking his legs slightly. He easily mimicked a baby's temper tantrum. Little did Germany know that encounter would change his life. But he didn't know if it was for the better.

.

.

.

Or for worse.

* * *

After capturing Italy he had brought him back to Germany and held him as his prisoner of war. The frustrating thing was that Italy didn't even try to escape. Leaving a very bored German in place as his care taker. For fuck sake! Germany even let the door open for Italy to try and escape but he just flirted with the women nearby and came right back.

Italy even made a fucking song for the German. And all in all the blonde couldn't take it. He needed to make a plan to get rid of the Italian easily. He already had a headache because of all the times he tried to get him to escape, but he just wouldn't! A prisoner who wouldn't escape.

While the Italian took a nap Germany's plan would take place.

All he needed was patience.

Of course as fate would have it he didn't have any anymore.

He ran out of fucks to give at this point.

So he waited and when Italy took a nap Germany was all ready to put his plan in motion. Getting a cardboard box he put it next to the sleeping man. He went to find the best roll of duck tape he had. Finding it easily he went back to Italy's cell. Picking him up Germany set him softly in the box before closing it Germany's small window of time was running out. Grabbing the tape he closed the box and sealed it quickly. Tearing off the pieces using his teeth. He wrote the word ITALY in big letters.

" Send this box to Rome, Italy. Give it to the leader of the country.", he told an insubordinate. Germany watched with glee as he watched Italy's box disappear in the setting sun. Going to his office Germany planned an attack. He hoped it worked.

March to Paris and get France to surrender in the war.

Let's hope it worked.

But something was nagging in Germany's head. He didn't know what it was though but he was guilty. As he put the finishing touches on the plans his head began to throb in pain. What was wrong with him? As the pain in hi head became too much to handle he had blacked out.

* * *

_Where was he? Looking up he saw the maid from his last dream. Running fast to catch her, she had evaded his every move. Maybe she knew what was happening? Chasing after the girl she soon stopped in front of a boy who looked like France._

_"Big Brother!"_

_"He stop chasing -!", the boy yelled but he couldn't here the girl's name. He was chasing, but for a good reason! All Germany wanted was to find out what was going on didn't mean to scare her off._

_But as if he was under control he said," - will become the Holy Roman Empire with me!" The Holy Roman Empire had disbanded a long time ago. Right around the time he had appeared. He wasn't the Holy Roman Empire, no his name was Germany! But then why did their clothing look so old?_

_Then when she said no he began pulling her by the feet. He tried to stop he really did! But he couldn't stop thankfully the boy had pulled him of her and gathered the crying child in his arms._

_" Have you no shame!", the blonde boy yelled. Running of with the girl he saw a curl. A hair curl. It kinda of looked like Italy's hair. Wait is that Italy, no Italy is a boy that's a girl._

_Why? They left him all alone. He didn't want to be alone. His mind yelled for them to come back. Then behind him a voice spoke," Oi! Fuck face get your ass out of my country!"_

_Looking behind him he saw another boy. He wore a white cape that was held together by two crosses, a white shirt that ended by his hips, puffy white pants, and brown shoes. His Dark brown hair shone crimson red in the light, a hair curl popping out his head on the right side near his forehead. His head engulfed by a white hat that puffed out at the sides._

_" Excuse me?"_

_" You heard me get the fuck out! Take your damn potato breath out of hear and quit messing with -!"_

_" Who are you?"_

_" Like I'd give my name to you! Get out Holy Rome!"_

_Before Germany could respond to him the dreamland was starting to disappear. He couldn't see the boy anymore. He needed to know where he was. Who he was. _NO! NO YET! _Germany thought, _WHO AM I?_ Then he woke up._

* * *

With a start Germany woke up to see his boss sanding at the doorway looking into his office. Standing up quickly Germany saluted him. His disheveled state didn't help his cause as his boss chuckled at him. Confused, Germany put his hand down.

" May I ask why you are here Sir?", Germany asked his boss as he picked up Germany's battle plans. In horror he watched as a sadistic smile came over his boss's face.

" Many deaths will come from this Germany," said the leader, " So I intend to use them. Get ready. We are going to battle." Germany just stood there frozen. No the plans weren't finished. They would lose the war to France. His citizens were going to die. Not Frances.

Germany knew that one way or another he was going to be paying debts for a long time to come but he wanted to know what his dream meant. Why did that boy call him the Holy Roman Empire? Why did the young maid run away when he approached her? Germany was so confused. Why was this happening to him? He couldn't dwell on these dreams, so he had shrugged them away.

He didn't know that by doing that his future might as well have been hell. As he went to sleep outside the house and far into the German Black Forest, in a field just recovering from a battle long forgotten there laid a flag. The moonlight illuminated the flag.

It was golden.

A black eagle adorning the gold fabric.

And on the flag laid three things.

A black hat made for a kid's head.

A painting of a young girl, so old the canvas was rotting, the paint fading.

And a push broom.

These items were looked over by a mysterious man. Golden battle plate gleaming in the moonlight, red cape flying with the wind, dark chocolate hair with a red outline, two curls popping out of the mass of messy hair.

One went right starting at the forehead.

The other left appearing behind the ear.

The man looked in the distance at Germany's house. He was going to enjoy messing with his future. As the man turned and made his way out of the clearing, his thoughts pertained to visiting his grandchildren. One nice and one mean. This was going to be fun.

As he neared the edge of the clearing he disappeared.

* * *

I hope you all liked it!  
Ciao~

-Miharu


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Its me again. I like the the story is forming so here is another chapter!

I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

Romano woke up rather violently in the morning after Italy was shipped off from Germany. Falling off the bed, arms flailing he landed on is ass. His hair all messy, boxers still on his hips, shirt pulled off and on the ground. Sighing in annoyance he pulled it on. Then he heard the ungodly sound that had woken him up.

_Knock_

_Knock_

Growling he stomped downstairs to the front door where a German stood with a package. The Italian had had a terrible time without his brother and it clearly showed on his face. Italy had been gone for weeks, captured by a German bastard. Romano missed his brother dearly, and that's why he was so pissed. He had promised to protect his brother's heart, so that meant the rest of him for any type of harm. Southern Italy had enjoyed the centuries of being showered with the northern part of his heart, he wasn't used to coming home and Italy not being there with some type of pasta or pizza.

He loved his brother. Some would say too much, as to an unhealthy extent. But Romano could help himself, he had rarely had ever gotten the love he had so desperately wanted from others and it felt good to receive such attention. Even Spain wanted Italy more than him, he was never loved by anyone other than Italy so he wasn't going to let the sunshine of his life go.

Opening the door roughly the German asked him," Are you the leader of this country?" To say he was surprised was an understatement, he was shocked. Why was a German soldier asking if he was the leader of his country? So to protect his boss he said yes. Nodding, the man had given the box to Romano. With a good luck he was off.

Well that was fucking surprising. Why did he wish him good fucking luck? Carrying the heavy box to the living room he opened it warily. After all these years he was suspicious of Germans. Shrugging off that thought he opened it to see a shocking sight.

There he was, the person Romano missed most of all in the world, curled in a ball was the unconscious man Italy. Tears fell down the older's face as he stared at him. His brother was back where he belonged, with him. Carefully picking up his brother in his arms Romano walked upstairs to his room where he laid Italy down. He was so happy to have him back. Climbing in the bed he hugged his brother tightly, never letting go, and fell back asleep.

After the southern man fell asleep the air was suddenly colder, in the corner of the room shadow began to pull together. Soon it had turned into a man's figure, as it stepped into the light you could clearly see the happiness is the man's amber eyes as he watched his two grandsons sleep. It brought him never ending joy to see them getting along so well. Ancient Rome was happy for his family, he truly was.

Ever since he watched his wife Ancient Greece die with his children Ancient Egypt and the Byzantine Empire he watched his grandchildren. It pained him to know how he rejected Romano but he did so because he was already to face the world. Italy wasn't at the time, so he took Italy and tried to show him the easy way in life. Italy had taken well to the many lessons in history, painting, and singing; but failed in fighting, defending, and melee.

Sighing he took one last look at his grandchildren before leaving.

The world was becoming an unstable place for them. He hoped Romano would forever watch after his brother till their country fell and left a legacy. Family was so important, friends were too.

But...

.

.

.

Family was forever.

At least he hoped it was.

Rome had faith in those two.

* * *

Prussia watched as his brother got ready for battle. In the following years in his kingdom's death, he lived, but as a the east side of Germany. His awesome little brother had allowed him to live. Prussia knew the future would be hilarious but he hadn't expected it to be this hilarious. He watched as Germany got his stuff together before working on his brother's. This war was taking a toll on the two of them. It hold destroyed entire cities, stopped many major exports and imports, even made other countries hate them.

The two didn't have a choice in the matter. Other nations should know as well, when your boss tells you to fight in a war you have to. If they tell you to jump of a cliff, they would have to. It wasn't something Germany or Prussia could control. All nations knew that but they still resent Prussia and Germany. If they stepped in their shoes he wished they could feel all the guilt and pain they did whenever they insulted the German brothers. There was only so much they could take.

Taking up his bag, Germany walked out the door to see Prussia standing there in a daze. So to wake up up Germany reared his foot back and kicked. Jumping up and down on one foot Prussia tried his best not to scream, his navy blue uniform wrinkled, as his vital regions were nearly pulverized. Germany laughed as he walked down the hall, he could hear his brother yelling about how he was going to get his sweet revenge on him. _One day Bruder, _Germany thought, _maybe then can you get your sweet revenge._

Going to his bedroom Germany got his guns which included, a Paris gun with eight clips filled, a 7.7 cm FK 16 filled with bullets and four filled clips, a 7.7 cm FK 96 with eight clips filled, etc. Looking out the window into his Black Forest, the blonde couldn't help but feel attached to the forest for some reason. Whenever he looked at the forest he felt the need to explore it. Germany didn't know why, and he desperately wanted to know.

" Come on bruder! I don't want the boss on my ass cause you cant hurry up and get ready like the awesome me!"  
Rolling his eyes in annoyance at Prussia, Germany took one last look out of the window before walking out of the room.

* * *

When Italy woke up it was pleasant, he was all warm. The ground he fell asleep on had turned comfy. Was he in heaven? If he was in heaven then what about Romano, he was probably waiting at home for him! He should've escaped when Germany gave him the chance.

Opening his eyes he found himself in Romano's room, sunlight streamed through the windows, and he was laying on a bed with Romano next to him. Smiling Italy curled up next to his brother, closing his eyes he began to think. How did he get here? The last that Italy remembered doing was taking a siesta in his cell as Germany trained with his soldiers. He was grateful that he had been sent back home, but he was also so very hungry. He last ate in a couple days. That was only a sausage and a baked potato.

Hearing a groan next to him Italy opened his eyes to see his brother sitting up in the bed gripping his head in pain. Yelling "fratellone!" Italy had latched on to his brother in a big hug. Surprised, by the unexpected but not unwelcome hug the older brother immediately held on to his brother like he was a life line. Crying hard the older twin had hugged him. Never letting go of Italy, Romano yelled," You stupid fucking idiot! Never leave me alone like that again! I couldn't bear it!"

Feeling guilty Italy nodded and hugged his brother. In the silence the two sat there enjoying the fact that they still had each other, but the silence was broken by Italy's stomach. Laughing hard Romano got up and said to him," Go clean up and I'll make breakfast. When you're done help me make the quiche."

And like that the two brothers were reunited again, but neither knew that the next world war would tear them apart and send one into insanity.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Review! No flames

Ciao~

-Miharu


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys~! Sorry if I haven't uploaded this story in forever. I've been working on my other story Love Me, Italy. Sorry if my history is off. I also have a major writer's block on this story as well. Well ima get started~

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

In the waning sun and the rising moon was the city of Paris. A beautiful city to the human eye, but today is different.

A battle.

Germany invaded France's capital with the intent to win a battle he knew he couldn't win. They both knew he wouldn't even have the chance to win. The moment that the troops set foot in the quiet city all hope was lost for the German army. Left and right bodies lay, forgotten in the aftermath of war.

In the city's square was all that was left of the German soldiers, for they were captured and restrained. They all watched as to blondes stood in the middle of the square, the taller was at gunpoint while the shorter held the gun. In the midst of all the prisoners was an albino man. His red eyes watched as his brother got beaten with the barrel of a gun.

They were fucked.

Germany spit blood out his mouth as the gun hit him once again in the head. " That was for Paris, and this is for the lives killed in war." And once again France struck him in the head with his pistol.

" Today is the day that we triumph over the Germans! We have won the battle, but today we also won the war!"

And with France's speech everyone in the area began cheering, even the Germans. They all wanted to go home and see their families. However they knew it would be a while before it happened.

" Take them away to the prison, for tonight we celebrate!"

Both Germany and what was left of his army was dragged to Paris's prison. Prussia watched as they were lead through the streets, civilians and soldiers were celebrating. Spotting beer in the crowds, he sighed.

Oh what he would give for a liter of beer.

He wondered as they dragged the soldiers through the streets, why would they even start a war against them? It made no fucking sense! Something told the albino that this wasn't the last time they would be dragged through the streets in shame, oh no. They were gonna fuck something up no doubt.

The Prussian didn't know that it was gonna be Europe that they would fuck over.

* * *

Italy watched on his TV as the city of Paris celebrated, the war was finally over. It looked like his big brother won against Germany. He had nothing against Germany, as a matter of fact they were best friends! He was just happy that the war was over! Italy never did like fighting. Plus he was happy that his big brother won.

" Hey Fratellino. We need a way to produce more money for our country. Face it Veneziano, we are broker than France."

" Ve~. We need to get money?"

" Of course dumbass! I gotta work for Pedo Spain now. I suggest you find a job as well."

" Ve~! Big brother Spain isn't a pedophile Romano!"

" That tomato bastard is and he knows it."

" Where will I get a job?"

" Don't know. Don't care."

Watching his brother leave in a farmer's outfit, he wondered where could he work. Maybe Miss Hungary would pay him to work? No, she worked for Mister Austria. Hmmm, maybe he could be England's personal cook. No, he only likes his horrible cooking. He wasn't fond of the idea of working with the Baltics in Russia's house either.

Where oh where could he work?

Then a light bulb appeared above his head.

Germany.

Maybe Germany would give him a job! He had to, they were best friends! Picking up his phone Italy decided to call Germany, but what was his number? Oh no! He was a horrible friend, the Italian didn't know his number. Feeling deflated he sat down on the couch with a bowl of pasta in front of him. Italy sighed as he looked at the steaming bowl of his favorite food.

He was just hungry a minute ago, why did he not want his food now? Something about Germany though was off and he didn't know what. His brain was trying in vain to put together the pieces of the mysterious man he had befriended. That warm feeling in his chest whenever sapphire blue eyes met his honey eyes, whenever they were open of course.

He hasn't felt that way since Holy Rome left him, an empty promise broke his little heart. The sweets he made for the empire spoiled quickly, not touched until Hungary had to throw them away. The Italian had put away the pasta as he shuffled through the house he and his brother lived in. Outside the city of Rome was beautiful, but filled with people who needed jobs. The war had taken its toll on the twin nations as well, it left their people out of work as well.

Romano was working all day and came back home at night to his brother's cooking, while Italy just stayed home and tried to help with politics. It had worked for a while, but then the Italian nation had become desperate for money. Needing it to help towns and cities all across the peninsula. Soon he too would have to get a job from a fellow nation to help his country.

But he called at least four major countries and they didn't have jobs for him. How was he going to help pay for their country? He needed an out of Italy job to help pay, but nothing had come up. Maybe France will help him out, he always did. With that in mind the Italian grabbed his coat on walked out of the house, the only thing on his mind was how to get a job.

* * *

When Germany woke up he was in a prison room with his brother and two other soldiers from his army. Prussia sat next to his German brother on his bed as the other two slept on the other bunk beds in the room. The white haired man just ripped pieces of his uniform off so he could patch up Germany's wounds. Looking up into his brother's eyes he saw the look he gave him, it was filled with hope and joy.

" West! You're awake! Thank Gott, it was so unawesome sitting by myself without anyone that I deem awesome to talk to!", the blonde man was hugged to a near death when Prussia started to notice that the shade of blue his face was turning wasn't good. Letting go of Germany, Prussia leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. The younger had lived with the albino for years had seen this as a sign to tell him what happened.

" I wasn't able to finish my battle plans before sunrise and the boss took them anyway. Bruder I had this weird dream and...," he trailed off as his brother's ruby red eyes snapped open. He leaned forward as Germany mumbled something under his breath. " What was that West?", asked the Prussian as he tried to hear what his brother said.

" I said how come my dream looked so familiar? I keep seeing this green maid, my heart hurts every time I see her in my dreams."

Prussia was in shock, Germany was starting to remember his past before they became brothers. It scared him a little bit knowing this piece of information. He had found out that Germany was the Holy Roman Empire years after he took him in. Though he was always afraid that if he remembered then his little brother would hate him, it was selfish he knew that much. Prussia just didn't want to lose the little family he and Germany became over the years.

" Its probably nothing West. Try not to think of it, because its not awesome if it hurts okay?", Prussia watched satisfied as his blonde brother nodded before allowing himself the sweet oblivion of sleep, leaving the albino awake. No one heard him say," No West. I will not allow it, the awesome me is not going to lose his family this time around."

The only witness that heard his testimony was the moon as she radiated light over the celebrating city. A red cloak floated languidly in the wind.

* * *

Gott- God

Bruder- brother

* * *

Sorry it took forever to update! I got writer's block like a bitch for this story, but I will not give up on it. I'm going to finish this story no matter what.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


End file.
